


Who You Belong To

by YamiBaki



Series: Pirate Love Affair [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:09:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiBaki/pseuds/YamiBaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to: A Pirate Love Affair</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who You Belong To

The meeting was a rough and unexpected one. 

It had caught him off guard, but he should have seen it coming. Especially with a man like Trafalgar Law, someone who wanted him no matter what the boundaries were. 

Pressed up against the hard wall inside the cave, (y/n) gasped as he felt a certain pair of hands travel up his shirt and begin to caress the warm skin that was felt beneath those rough fingertips. Panting was heard, as Law desperately tried to get him out of his wet clothes. He growled under his breath, not liking the way the shorter male resisted and tried to fight him. You would think that after everything he would be more willing, he'll just have to retrain the young teen if he were to be with him again. Lifting his head, (y/n) turned it to the side and tried to stop the way his hands sent tingles down his spine. "L-Law-" He growled, only to be silenced by the man's lips. 

Skin damp and dripping wet, he shivered as he felt the death surgeon's warm breath brush against his cheek when he pulled away for air before resuming the rough kiss. 

He was hungry, feeling his pants tighten at the sound of the shorter male's mewls. He wanted to ravage him, mark him and show him what it was like not having him around for as long as they've been apart. In his mind this was all Straw Hat's fault, he was the one to introduce them, he was the one who made Law want to keep the boy to himself, and he was the one that had taken him away for weeks without any physical contact. Pressing his knee to the boy's groin, he smirked into the kiss when he noticed how it was hardening. (Y/n) wanted him, but he was trying to resist, not wanting to get back into the same routine that they had been going at the last time they had been together. 

Law pressed their bodies closer together, panting through his nose as he tugged at the shorter male's clothes, all the while his hands began to explore the territory he had missed. "Law." The (h/c) haired male moaned, finally relaxing and leaning his head against the surgeon's shoulder, submitting to the feeling and want he felt. He didn't want to give in, he wanted to fight it and only keep a strict, friendly relationship with the death doctor. But when a man like Law began to touch you, grunting in a husky voice and rubbing up against you with that body of his, it's hard to say no. 

A chuckle escaped his lips, as he lifted the boy up, wrapping his legs around his waist before leaning in to plant a soft kiss onto his sweaty and exposed neck. 

"Good boy..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

This all started when (y/n) was trying to ignore the way the small Den Den Moshi in his pocket began to ring, going on and on for what felt like hours until he finally gave in and answered. "Hello?" He asked in a slightly irritated tone, standing in the middle of the empty men's quarters, all the while the rest of the crew was outside doing their own thing. The male on the other line chuckled, as though he were enjoying the irritation in the shorter boy's voice, before finally speaking. _"You took longer than usual to answer this time,"_ he began, his voice darkening a bit as he continued. _"Were you_ with _anyone? I hope I didn't interrupt anything important."_

(Y/n) didn't hate Law, quite the opposite really, but there was a fear in him that made him want to cut his connections with the raven haired captain. He had already told Luffy that he had no plans on joining the Heart Pirates, but what would he think about him secretly keeping in contact with the Law? Luffy may be bubbly and childish, but he wasn't as stupid as many people seemed to believe. He just liked to live in the moment and feign ignorance. Nami didn't know this though, if she did he'd doubt that she would scold Luffy for not taking everything seriously. Hell she got mad at the captain when he hugged her from behind, and would punch him when he asked for a kiss in front of everyone during dinner. Taking in a deep breath to calm himself, he gazed at the poor snail before grunting. "No, and I've been meaning to ask you," he began, not realizing that someone was making their way towards the men's quarters where he stood. "Why do you keep in contact with me? I told you that I won't leave the Straw Hat pirates, so if that's what you're looking for than I'm sorry to say it's a lost cause." 

The door behind him opened up slowly, as a person made their way in, his eyes narrowing suspiciously at the teen as he stood, waiting for an answer. A chuckle was heard at the other end, as movement followed before he received an answer. _"I guess changing your mind is futile, but it never hurts to try. I like speaking with you, especially after all the times the two of us have... Spent together."_ (Y/n) felt his eye twitch, as his cheeks burned a rosy colour. He wanted to be angry with him, to tell him to kindly leave him alone and go back to the days he used to spend with his crew, with Luffy. But with the way that Law called him nonstop, he had to spend most of his time alone. He didn't want any of his crew mates to be suspicious of him, especially when Law had a tendency of calling him at random. "We spent time together, now let me spend my time with my crew. I can't do that if you call me at least four times a day, I'll never be able to be alone with my Nakama if you keep calling." He ranted softly, knowing that no matter how mad he got, he could never raise his voice to anyone. Sure he was a little tougher now, but he was still much too kind for his own good. A chuckle was heard once more, before Law spoke in a tone that could only be described as sadistic and demanding. 

_"That's the point..."_

His voice caught in his throat, feeling a certain tingle at the way he sounded. Damn him, damn him and the way he seemed to know just how to lower his voice to make him feel that way. He had traumatized him, knowing what to say, where to touch and what tone to use to make the teen remember what he had told him the last time the two had been together. 

_When I'm done with you, you'll never feel this sort of pleasure again unless you're with_ **_me._**

Thinking about those words brought a shiver down his spine, as he remembered that night as though it had happened yesterday. He never thought he could be filled like that, nor did he think pleasure such as that actually existed. Just thinking about how sweaty the two of them became, with Law right above him with a look of lust, desire and affection glazed over his silver eyes. The man was sadistic, mercilessly thrusting into him without stopping as the shorter teen became nothing but a withering mess beneath him. He swallowed hard, as his cheeks began to hurt, all the while his small blush intensified. He felt out of breath just remembering the event, but he tried to calm himself down. He just thanked his master for his choice in clothing, the airy and baggy pants of his Chinese styled attire helped hide a certain appendage that seemed to want his attention, and he didn't want to give it any. He might have to jump into the cold sea for a moment, all in an attempt to cool himself down. Another chuckle seemed to escape Law's lips, as amusement was heard clearly in his voice. _"I'm guessing you're remembering the fun we had together... Something you won't be able to have with Straw Hat-ya if you stay with his crew."_ He didn't even want to think about it, but he knew it was true, and just remembering the feelings he once held for Luffy only brought back vivid memories of how he cried when Nami announced their relationship. Zoro had sat next to him and told the captain to sleep in the crow's nest that night, knowing that (y/n) needed to spend that night drinking and falling asleep on the floor, not wanting to deal with his emotions the next day. Sanji had coxed him with meat as a midnight snack if he kept watch, but didn't say a word to (y/n) and made sure the others didn't speak a word to the young teen nor ask him what was wrong, he just laughed and sang with a drunk Zoro as the ground began to pile up with empty sake bottles.

Taking in a deep breath to calm himself, the young teen prepared himself to speak, only to have the mini Den Den Moshi in his hands taken away from him roughly. 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE CAN'T HAVE FUN WITH US LIKE HE HAS FUN WITH YOU?!?!" 

Turning his head to the familiar voice, the young teen felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach, as panic ran through his veins. Luffy looked furious, eyes narrowed with his teeth gritted together, a scowl on his face as he held tightly onto the Den Den Moshi with shaking hands. This was it, he was going to be kicked off the ship, off the crew. They would think he was scheming against them, since he would be unable to explain to them just how it was that he came to posses a mini Den Den Moshi that was connected to Law. 

How do you tell your crew mates that you've been sleeping with Trafalgar Law casually?

"OI! TRA-GUY! WHY DO YOU WANT TO TAKE (Y/N) AWAY FROM US?!" Luffy screamed, all the while the young teen stood there, frozen in place. On the outside he looked calm, as though he were allowing his captain to scream at Law without a single care in the world. But on the inside he was panicking, fearing the very worst of the worst, not knowing if his captain would ever trust and confide in him like he used to. 

From the other end of the line, Law let out a sigh, his voice trembling softly, almost as though he were trying to stop himself from yelling back at the enraged captain. _"I'm not trying to take him away Straw Hat-ya."_ He began, as Luffy kept quiet. He was panting, waiting for law to continue as he kept a serious face. By now he had gotten the attention of most of the crew, as Zoro, Usopp and Brooke stood at the door, peeking their heads in as though to see what it was that was going on. _"Straw hat-ya, I want him as part of my crew."_ Law confessed, causing Luffy's eyes to darken, his hands beginning to shake. (Y/n) heaved a sigh, wanting nothing more than to smack the raven haired male, he was saying this to mess with Luffy. Law may think that (y/n) didn't know anything about him, but the Kung Fu master knew enough to know his motives. "I told you I don't want to join your crew." He muttered under his breath, not realizing that this was enough to calm his captain, even if it was for a mere moment. 

_"But of course, even if I try to convince him his answer never changes."_ Law continued, scoffing as though the whole thing was preposterous. _"He seems content with staying with you, so I will stop asking him to join."_ This calmed the rubber man fully, as Luffy let out a huff as though to ensure him that he was pleased to hear that. Sadly, that wasn't the last thing Law wanted to say. With an almost inaudible chuckle, the death surgeon spoke one last time, his words lingering in the air before he hung up, leaving Luffy, as well as the others, standing there in complete and utter shock. 

_"That still won't stop me from hanging out with him... You better keep an eye on (y/n)-ya, he can be a good and obedient boy... When he isn't being naughty..."_

**Gla** - _chuck!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After that the news of Law supposedly Bullying (y/n) was heard, as the clueless captain told everyone to keep an eye on him, since Law wanted to take him away from the crew. Zoro and Sanji had slapped themselves in the face, not really all that surprised that the captain hadn't taken the hint as to what Law actually meant. With that being said, the young captain stood by his side, questioning (y/n) and wondering how long he had kept in contact with the raven haired male. He was never one to lie, especially when it came to Luffy, so with a small smile, he had told the captain that he had been in contact with the doctor since they had left the island. His face fell, as a certain expression crossed his face at the truth, causing the Kung Fu master to stare at him in confusion. Luffy was acting strange, but this could be because he was afraid, if there was one thing Monkey D. Luffy feared the most in the world, it was losing a single one of his Nakama. 

Ever since the whole ordeal with Ace, Luffy had confessed to (y/n) that he had gotten stronger to protect his loved one. He would rather die than lose anyone ever again, and if he had to fight to the death to protect everyone, he'll do it. The shorter male had no doubts that Luffy would do it, the seriousness that he held within his eyes was enough proof for him, especially after he had seen what had happened at the War of the best. Ace's death had cut a huge chunk of Luffy's heart, forcing him to lose some of that innocence that made him unique and causing him to mature and become more serious during each and every single battle. 

The raven haired captain had stayed by his side, not even wanting to leave him when he went to the restroom. He had to be kicked out, but he stayed by the door to guard it. Nami, of course, did not like the thought of Luffy hanging around the Kung Fu master for every minute of the day, and would always smack him, scolding him and telling him that there will be moments when the young teen would want to be alone. He couldn't thank Nami enough for that, even if he wished she was much kinder to their captain. 

After two weeks of having little to no time to himself, (y/n) was pleased to see an island off in the distance, causing his captain to get excited and run off on his own upon landing, completely forgetting about (y/n) and the threat that Law had given him. And as much as the (h/c) haired teen hated it, he wanted some time to himself, so with a quick word to Robin letting her know where he'll be, he was off on his own. The small town was beautiful, their forest and flowers were pleasing to the eye. The waterfall hidden within the forest sent a chill of excitement and nostalgia down his spin, as memories of his youth when he had trained with his master Fong at a waterfall similar to that one rushed to his mind. The cool air that was felt upon nearing the water was very much welcomed, all the while the young male knelt down at the river's edge, pulling his long sleeve up a bit before dipping his fingers into the cool, crisp water. Small fishes could be seen swimming back and forth, occasionally nipping at his fingers, assuming it was food before swimming away. A soft chuckle left his lips, before he swirled his hand around the soothing liquid. The way it glistened in the sunlight, the way the ripples were formed and how clear it was slowly calmed him down, as he felt like his old self again. 

The sound of the waterfall made him take in a deep breath, relaxing his once tense muscles before he stood, enjoying the warm, spring breeze that blew by. So content and lost in thoughts, the young male failed to hear the rustling of the bushes behind him. Turning away from the river, he walked towards one of the trees that seemed to bear fruit, with birds chirping in the branches as young ones hatched from their eggs and cried for their mother. 

Closing his eyes, he tried to enjoy the moment. Days like these he wanted nothing more than to indulge in them, to train and meditate to his hearts content, relaxed and forgetting about his problems for one day, before he had to get back to reality. 

Sensing someone behind him, the young teen lifted his leg and tried to roundhouse kick the intruder behind him. With one strong hand, they were able to grab his ankle, holding it within their hand as though it were a trophy. "I was right to think you'd be on this island, and in this part of it." With wide eyes, the (h/c) haired teen stared at Law, unsure of what to make of the situation as the man stood there, Nodachi in hand as he smiled down at him. He seemed pleased, as though he had finally gotten what he's wanted his whole life. Heaving a sigh, (y/n) stared at him and began to relaxed, lowing his leg as soon as the raven haired male before him let go. "What are you doing here? Luffy is already mad at you for the threat, don't make him attack and break off the alliance simply because you can't find someone else to entertain your nightly needs." He muttered, not really as angry as he had hoped to make it sound. Law knew, he knew better than anyone when it came to (y/n) and his feelings. 

The teen loved him, even if he tried to hide it. 

It made him feel pleased, knowing that even if he didn't have the boy by his side, he had his emotions, his attention and his thoughts. That was something that brought him comfort when he had no clue as to what he was or had been doing with Luffy. Moving in closer to him, he smirked as (y/n) began to back away, all to the point of his back hitting the tree. His eyes glanced around nervously, not wanting to attack Law but not wanting to be taken advantage of when none of his Nakama was around. Law moved in and raised a hand to place it next to (y/n)'s head on the tree, trapping the young teen there all the while gazing deeply into his confused yet affection-filled (e/c) orbs. "You are not a nightly toy to me. In fact, you're more than that," he began, lowering his head to place his wet lips near the shorter male's ear. "If it were someone else, I wouldn't bother, but since it's you, I can't help it. I _need_ you." Blowing into his ear, the young teen shivered, lifting a hand to his mouth to avoid making a sound. Law didn't mean that, and (y/n) knew it, Law wasn't the kind of man that was all into love and romance. His feelings and (y/n)'s were on two different levels, but the handsome doctor couldn't really see it that way, since his mind was clouded with too much desire to even think it through. (Y/n) had thought about it, he had spoken to Sanji who, although hated the conversation and had complained profoundly while they spoke, had told him the there was a difference between wanting someone in a sense of romance, and wanting someone in the sense of it becoming a possessive obsession. 

Law wasn't in love, Law was obsessed. 

"S-Stop, Robin knows where I am and-" The shorter male let out a gasp when Law leaned down and bit his shoulder, making sure his teeth sunk into his skin and left his bite mark there for all to see. They knew where he was, and if they came looking for him, they would take him away and he'd never be convinced to leave his crew and join the Heart pirates. "O-Ow! Law! Let go!" (Y/n) growled, trying to push the taller male away but failing as a whimper escaped his lips. Without hesitation Law picked up his body and quickly took him towards the waterfall, knowing that they would have more privacy if they entered the cave hidden behind it. The cold water poured down on them for a moment, running down their bodies as they entered. Putting him down, the taller of the two didn't stop his biting as he pushed the teen against the wall. His mouth began to lick and suck the wound he had made, as (y/n) struggled against him. Of course, he ended up submitting and allowing Law to do as he wanted, making sure to make the shorter male scream his name out loudly and loving the way his voice echoed all around them. (Y/n) had assumed that once they were done the first time, the surgeon of death would cuddle him and leave love bites on his body like he had the first time they had joined together. But he was wrong. 

Law ended up going at it three more times, leaving the young teen a panting, sticky and sweaty mess, draining all of his energy and causing him to pass out once the fourth round was over and the two of them had released. A smirk made its way towards Law's lips, as he held onto the sweaty, wet and sticky body of the unconscious teen in his arms. He was still inside him, as a plan formed in his mind. He would probably start a small war between him and the Straw Hats, but it would be worth trying. Maybe making it look as though it had been an accident would be best, it was better to avoid conflict with Straw Hat. With that in mind, he leaned back and lifted a hand to hold a sleeping (y/n)'s cheek, while the other held onto his body tightly in order to keep him from slipping off. Leaning in he planted a kiss on his lips, pleased with himself and what he was about to do. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Waking up had taken him a while, since he was so drained of energy. The room around him had been different, nothing like his own room back at the Sunny. It seemed hollow, and everything was different, larger. He tried to sit up, but failed as a gasp escaped his lips, the pain from his backside shooting up his spine, making it almost unbearable. Of course, he didn't shed a tear at the intensity of it, but it was enough to make him bite his bottom lip until it bled. 

"You're finally awake." 

Lifting his head, he couldn't help but frown weakly at the sight of the death surgeon, arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the door frame. "You're probably wondering where you are. You recognize it? It's my room, where I took you for the first time." Glancing around, he noticed that the man was not lying. The large desk with nothing but books and papers on it, a bookshelf with medical books and a few novels to the left, and that all too familiar window that showed the ocean and the fishes swimming by without a single care. 

"I should probably get back to the Sunny," he muttered, groaning as he sat, arms shaking in an attempt to hold himself up. "Luffy's probably worried about me." Law wanted to get mad, but decided to smile instead, as he thought of his plan getting him back on Straw Hat's side as well as showing him who the young teen belonged to. "You can if you want, but I doubt you'll be able to swim out to the ship." He commented, causing the young teen to tense. "Straw Hat-ya set sail yesterday, and assumed that you were on board sleeping. You're in my submarine, and judging by the pain you're feeling you won't be going anywhere." Pushing himself off of the door frame, Law closed the door behind him and took long, slow strides towards his bed. (Y/n) was in shock, sitting there with wide eyes and not moving a single muscle. Thoughts of what he should do were probably running through his mind. Sitting down next to him on the edge of the bed, the surgeon of death crossed his legs and smirked, enjoying that look of vulnerability on the shorter male's face. It was an expression he hadn't seen before, and it made him happy to know that Straw Hat hadn't seen it. He would know, since (y/n) was a bit prideful and would never allow himself as a martial artist to show pain, vulnerability or weakness to anyone. 

"Don't you worry though," the taller of the two mumbled, reaching over to grab a hold of (y/n)'s chin, turning his head until their eyes met, before he leaned in. "I'll be taking you to him. After all, I have to make sure we still have our alliance. If I lost it, I wouldn't be able to lay eyes on you without Straw Hat-ya trying to kill me." That being said, he closed the space between them and planted a kiss on his lips, making sure to lick, nip and bite at his bottom lip while taking in the taste of blood on his tongue. 

That night he didn't get a wink of sleep, too busy enjoying the young male's body and the way it reacted to his very touch. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Keeping to his word, he had found Luffy and had taken (y/n) back. Of course, he didn't do it like any normal person would, this was Trafalgar Law after all. He had carried (y/n) there like a princess, holding onto him as though he were a trophy while giving Luffy a false smile and story stating that they had been hanging out and (Y/n) had fallen asleep on board his submarine. By the time he had woken up, Law realized that he was there and that they had all set sail for different locations. Luffy had been suspicious at first, but with the pleading look that (y/n) sent him, he quickly believed Law and let it slide, before treating the man like anyone would a close friend who had done them the biggest favour in the world. Zoro had been the one to carry him to the room, since Law had also lied and told them that he had fallen and hurt his leg, making it difficult to walk. Everyone on the ship except Chopper and Luffy had taken the hint and immediately realized (y/n)'s relationship with Law. Zoro had been the one to take him to the men's sleeping quarters and laid him to bed, not saying a single word and taking into notice the look of shame that seemed to be permanently etched onto his face. Before he left Law walked into the room right as Zoro was leaving, not once paying attention to the warning look the swordsman sent him as they passed each other. He gave (y/n) one last kiss, leaning down to re-bite the mark he had made a while back when they had reunited, making sure it marked him permanently to leave a scar before leaving while licking his lips. 

The days went by as (y/n) distanced himself from the crew, to ashamed of his actions to even pay attention to them, nor realize the look of worry and sorrow they held as they silently wanted to help him. They weren't mad nor disgusted, since it was actually not that bad in their eyes, it was pretty common back home. Luffy seemed the most hurt by his distant attitude, not liking the fact that every time he tried to approach him, the teen would turn around and walk away, not even responding to his captain when he tried to speak with him. 

Sitting at the crow's nest on his own one night, three weeks after he had returned thanks to Law, the young Kung Fu master gazed out into the open sea, making sure no pirates approached them while everyone rested. He felt bad for ignoring Luffy, but he couldn't bare to face him without feeling the ache of betrayal burning on his shoulder. He didn't like the fact that, although Law didn't love him in the way he wished he did, he still wanted to be with the surgeon. But of course, he didn't want to leave his Nakama, and because of this his heart was torn between the two. With no one to talk to about his problems, he had to inwardly battle himself until he figured out what it was that he should do. 

"Oi." 

The sudden sound of his captain's voice startled him, causing him to turn around and face the man. For the first time in three weeks, they locked eyes. The raven haired male had an unnatural frown on his face where his smile should be, his eyes glazed over with confusion as well as determination, as he furrowed his eyebrows and turned his hands into tight fists. "What did Law do to you?" He asked, his eye twitching at the look of fear and surprise that made their way towards (y/n)'s face. Walking up closer to him, he couldn't help the pang he felt in his heart at the way (y/n) tensed, looking almost as though he were ready to run out of there if Luffy so much as made a move to touch him. Stopping a few feet away from the teen, Luffy's frown deepened as he tried to contain himself from yelling. He wanted to know, he wanted to know what Law and (y/n) had done while they were gone. He wanted to know why (y/n) was on Law's submarine, and why Law had to carry him back to the Sunny. He wanted to know why (y/n) was being distant, always looking troubled and sad, and why he held his shoulder when he glanced at the crew. 

He _needed_ to know. 

Standing from his seating position, the young, (h/c) haired teen bowed his head and tried to walk towards the entrance of the crow's nest, which had been closed and locked after his captain had entered unannounced. "I need to go-" 

"No, I wanna know." Luffy interrupted, standing in front of him in order to stop him. Swallowing hard, the young teen avoided his gaze and took a step back, making a distance between him and his captain while staying perfectly still on his spot. He still obeyed his orders, even if he had to look away and not make contact with him. Reaching out towards him, the captain placed a hand on the younger teen's shoulder to try and get him to look at him. "(Y/n)-" The hiss of pain that escaped (y/n)'s lips was enough to make him snap, as Luffy stepped forward and pushed him down. The two fell onto the ground with a loud _thud!_ As Luffy straddled the shorter teen's lap with a serious expression. Panic began to fill his veins, as the captain began to rip off his shirt, all the while holding (y/n)'s wrist down with one strong hand as the other worked on his clothes. "C-Captain! What are you-" 

"You don't even call me Luffy anymore!" He growled, ripping up the green fabric of his Chinese styled attire. In an instant his serious expression changed into that of shock, as he saw something he didn't think he'd see. Purple bruises all over the right side of (y/n)'s chest, going lower and lower until it disappeared into his pants that hung around his slim waist, almost looking as though he had a disease of sorts. But what had gotten his attention the most was the large, bite mark on the teen's shoulder. The purple hue around it showed that it was probably still aching, as the teeth mark that sat there, showing it would heal eventually but the scar will forever stay there. "D... Did Law do this to you?" The captain asked, turning towards the teen, who simply looked away in shame. "Why did he do this to you? Why did you let him do this?!" The way he screamed, sounding as though this discovery hurt him both emotionally and physically, caused (y/n) to turn around and face his captain with a look of utter shock. "Captain... Y-You don't give Nami love bites?" He asked, taking in the look of complete confusion on Luffy's face. Heaving a sigh, the young teen tried to sit up, as his captain let go of his wrists and allowing him to move. Forgetting about his torn shirt, the young Kung Fu master sent the raven haired male a small smile and began to explain what a love bite was. He told the young captain that it was something you give to someone you care about deeply when you want them to know you love them, as well as let everyone else know you belong to them. Maybe explaining this would clear the air a bit, since he knew that although Luffy was clueless with certain things he was 19 now, therefore he should know a thing or two by now about certain things. 

As expected, he understood, a little too well. A scowl made its way towards his face as he glared down at the bruising on his shoulder, before directing it towards (y/n). His hands began to curl into tight fists, shaking in rage as a cold chill ran down the shorter teen's spine. He's only ever seen Luffy like this once, and that was when he was fighting to save Ace two years ago. Something about that dominating look on his face brought a tingle to him, a familiar one that made him want to leave and jump into the cold sea to cool himself down. "Uh, captain, can you get off of me-" Before he could finish what he was saying, Luffy leaned in and captured his lips in a rough and clumsy kiss. This had caught him off guard, as sparks seemed to fly between them. Pushing him down onto his back a little more, Luffy's hand gently touched the bruising with Law's teeth marks on his shoulder, before pressing down onto it as hard as he could as a hiss escaped (y/n)'s lips. "I hate it that he hurt you... Don't let him do it again or I'll kick his ass." He muttered, ripping off the other side of (y/n)'s shirt while ignoring the way he struggled underneath his captain. With one last look at the young teen, whose face was flushed red in embarrassment and want, he smirked and chuckled under his breath. "I'm not with Nami, she just said that to show Robin how everyone would react." He muttered, enjoying the way (y/n)'s eyes began to widen in shock. 

Opening his mouth wide, the captain of the Straw Hat pirates leaned down and bit the young teen's left shoulder, enough to draw blood and feel as the Kung fu master squirmed, hissing and grunting in pain. He wanted to leave a scar, he wanted to mark him better than Law. It wasn't fair that he had gotten to (y/n), especially since he had learned through Robin that he felt as he did. Their feelings were mutual, so why did it take (y/n) so long to realize it? 

Even though his voice came out muffled, (y/n) knew exactly what he had been trying to say. 

**_"Mine."_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Again, the ending was supposed to be different. **THE ENDING WAS SUPPOSED BE NEUTRAL AND LUFFY WAS SUPPOSED TO BE SAD!** How did this **_happen?!_**
> 
>  
> 
> Damn, I wrote this today in a few minutes. I wrote it earlier and had finished it but my mom had taken the computer from me, that's why I'm posting this now **(at 12:10 AM)**. Let me know what you think, because I think it was alright. 
> 
> The first one was way better, the first is **_ALWAYS_** better. 
> 
>  
> 
> Still though, the **_FUCK_** happened to the ending? Uhm...? Luffy was supposed to cry, but my fingers moved on their own. Gee fingers, thanks a lot. 
> 
> Anyways! I really love comments so leave one and let me know what you think. Also, don't forget my Hashtags! #MoarMaleReaderInserts #MoarMaleReader


End file.
